


Будешь?..

by chatskyyy (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and Lev are idiots, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Kenma's sulk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Как же Кенма ошибался, разрешив впустить Бокуто, Льва и Куроо к себе домой. Спустя несколько минут после их прибытия Козуме не выдерживает, и уходит из собственной же квартиры, оставляя друзей там. А заметит ли кто?..
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Будешь?..

— Черт! — выругался Кенма, в очередной раз проигрывая Боссу. Куроо недавно подарил новую игру для приставки — день обещает быть интересным.

Кенма еще не до конца проснулся; он сидел на мягком кресле около окна, закинув одну ногу на другую — для удобства (вторая нога служила подставкой для телефона). Он был одет в растянутую футболку с дурацким суперменом, что подарил Бокуто на прошлый день рождения. Рядом, на тумбочке около кресла, стоит кружка с давно остывшим кофе. За окном туман, солнце только начало вставать, а на улице еще прохладно — шесть утра; но Кенма всё равно чуть приоткрыл окно — такой приятный утренний воздух… Он всегда любил это время. Он просто наслаждался тишиной и спокойно играл в свою игру.

Но долго наслаждаться ему не дали. Спустя несколько минут, услышав из соседней комнаты мелодию звонка (как телефон там оказался?), Козуме неохотно отвлекается от своего занятия и бредет к источнику звука. Кто может звонить в такое время? Ответ очевиден: только Куроо.

— Да? — как обычно чуть хриплым голосом отвечает Кенма. Он заранее приготовился — сейчас Куроо закричит — он почему-то необычайно оптимистичный и бодрый по утрам.

— Хэээй, Кенма! — что и требовалось доказать, — Не пустишь в гости? Со мной Бокуто и Лев — мы хотим отпраздновать начало летних каникул.

«Когда это тебе требовалось разрешение? Неужели манерам научился?», — подумал Козуме.

— Лев, Бокуто и ты. В шесть утра. Ко мне. Праздновать. — Кенма решил притвориться, будто спал — уж чего-чего, а видеть эти позитивные рожи с утра пораньше не хотелось.

— Да. — Казалось, Куроо всё устраивало, и он не видел в этом ничего такого. Хотя почему «казалось»? Он и правда не видел! Это же Куроо!

Кенма тяжело вздохнул и возвёл глаза к небу (потолку). Неужели ему и дня не дадут спокойно посидеть в тишине? Чёрт.

— Ладно. Но, может, без Бокуто и Льва..? — Три придурка. Это Куроо в кубе. Атомная бомба! Особенно для хрупкой квартирки Кенмы.

— Ну я уже их пригласил. Спасибо, Кенма! Будем через пять минут! — И отключился.

Как и обещали — через пять минут раздался звонок в дверь. Козуме открыл ее, пропуская трех товарищей. Они ввалились в квартиру, смеясь; Бокуто запнулся о кроссовок Кенмы на пороге, а Лев и вовсе запутался в ногах, потеряв равновесие и чуть не упав — благо, у Кенмы быстрая реакция, — тот вовремя подхватил его. Естественно, было видно, что они все уже немного пьяны. Замечательно. Хотя нет, не все — Тетсуро выглядел вполне себе презентабельно.

— Это что ещё такое? — Козуме отправил Бокуто и Льва на кухню и строго посмотрел на темноволосого парня, опирающегося о дверной косяк. — Ты чего, их напоил?! — прошипел он, чуть ли не убивая того взглядом.

— Не я поил, я пришел к Бокуто — они уже вдвоем сидят с довольными рожами! — Тетсуро развел руками, приподняв брови. — Они же чуть-чуть совсем — это всего лишь пиво. — Он сделал несколько шагов навстречу Кенме.

— Ясно. — Тот отвернулся, стараясь не показывать легкой обиды, что кольнула его. — Окей, сидите там, я сейчас. — Он махнул рукой в сторону кухни, и Куроо захватил с собой пакеты, что они принесли, и прошел в указанном направлении. Когда дверь открылась, оттуда донеслись возгласы Бокуто и пьяный смех. Закрой. И Куроо зашел, закрыв её.

Козуме прошел в свою комнату и оглянулся, сам не понимая, зачем. Он хотел было взять пару шоколадок из заначки, что прятал специально для тех случаев, когда приходил Тетсуро — тот был сладкоежкой, — но одёрнул себя, и передумал — сейчас тому не до этого.

Кенма прокрался до кухни и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Заглянув туда, он увидел следующую картину: Куроо лежит, растянувшись на кожаном диване, стоящем перед кофейным столиком, и рассказывает что-то, прерываясь, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха — от смеха не хватает. Рядом, на стульях, сидят Лев и Бокуто, тоже чуть ли не умирая со смеху; Бокуто — уронив голову на стол и беззвучно сотрясаясь, Лев — запрокинув голову и приложив руки к лицу.

«Весело им, наверное…», — Кенма грустно прикрыл глаза, втайне завидуя. Ведь с ним Куроо не может так беззаботно проводить время — Козуме не очень-то эмоционален, и Тетсуро с ним не так весело, как с другими друзьями. Связующий тихонько закрыл за собой дверь, возвращаясь обратно в комнату. И смысл ему сейчас там находиться? Только атмосферу портить будет, думал он.

Козуме открыл шкаф, достал первые попавшиеся джинсы, спортивную кофту «Некома» и натянул их на себя. Почему-то сейчас на него накатила ярость и обида. Хотелось скорей уйти отсюда — подальше от дома, подальше от веселых улыбок, подальше от Куроо и его глупых шуток.

Кенма взял телефон, ключи и маленькую плитку молочного шоколада — он ещё не завтракал. Он натянул кеды и выскочил из квартиры, даже не застегнув кофту — плевать. Плевать.

Прохлада утреннего воздуха его немного успокоила. «Что.? Почему это я так разозлился? И почему… такое чувство, будто сейчас заплачу?». Непонятное чувство в груди бесило. Плакать не хотелось, а чувствовалось что-то. Смешно даже. Когда это он в последний раз испытывал столько эмоций? И почему именно сейчас?

Решив еще немного успокоиться и привести в порядок нервы и мысли, он засунул руки в карманы кофты, накинутой на себя второпях, и медленно побрел куда глаза глядят. Его взгляд, как обычно, не выражал ничего, и он просто смотрел себе под ноги, безразлично шурша листьями под ногами. Пустой взгляд, но так много эмоций, мыслей, чувств и ощущений. Чёрт.

Он сел на какую-то скамейку, закрыл глаза и вытянул ноги, откинув голову назад и чуть ли не ложась поперёк этой скамейки. Любил он так сидеть.

«Всё равно никто не заметит моего отсутствия».

* * *

— А потом он мне говорит… — хихикая, громко рассказывал Бокуто, держа в одной руке стакан с непонятно, чем, а другой обнимая рядом стоящий стул.

«Стоп. А где Кенма? Что-то он задержался — полчаса уже прошло», — внезапно посетила эта мысль голову Тетсуро. А и правда: где того носит?

Куроо вышел из кухни, что-то сказав ребятам, и заглянул в комнату друга, ища глазами того. Приподняв одеяло на кровати, даже в шкаф заглянул — нет. Куда он мог деться?.. Внезапная догадка озарила его, и он остолбенел. Неужели… ушёл? Он вспомнил, как холодно Кенма бросил своё «ясно» и «окей», и стыдливо прикрыл глаза рукой. Точно. Как он мог не заметить неприязни в глазах друга?

А ведь он больше всего на свете боялся ранить его…

Несмотря на то, что Козуме всегда выглядел отстранённо и безразлично, он таковым далеко не являлся. На самом деле, у него очень богатый внутренний мир, нежная и хрупкая душа — пусть тот и яростно отрицал это и скрывал, Куроо же, всё-таки, друг, и всё видит — маска.

Чёрт.

Куроо проклинал себя и свою безмозглость. Нет, ну привести двух пьяных дебилов в чужой дом — любой обидится. А Кенма еще и виду не подавал, просто молча ушёл…

«Лучше бы накричал, прогнал! Но не уходи, это намного хуже. Придурок…», — думал Тетсуро.

Он пробовал набрать номер друга — не берёт. Что и следовало ожидать. Заслужил.

— Хэй, ребята, не пора ли вам домой? — Куроо, стараясь удержать в себе злость на друзей (хотя они практически не виноваты — тот сам их привел), вошел в кухню и строго взглянул на них.

— Хах, и правда, чёт мы задержались… — Бокуто, шатаясь, встал, а вместе с ним и Лев, и прошел в коридор. Видимо, и правда устали. Обычно их и пинками не выгонишь. Что ж, так даже лучше.

Спровадив друзей, Куроо уже стал сильней волноваться, и решил пойти на поиски этого чуда.

Он написал Бокуто и Льву короткое смс, в котором гласило, что лучше им извиниться перед Кенмой, даже если они и не знают, за что. Он, конечно, знал, что прочтут они это уже будучи в нормальном состоянии — сейчас же они и в карман не заплетаясь в руках и ногах не смогут залезть.

Куроо вышел на улицу, нервно вдыхая постепенно нагревающийся воздух. Сердце почему-то колотилось немного сильнее обычного. Он испытывал какое-то волнение и страх. Страх потерять его. Конечно, это совсем не страшная и уж точно не разрушающая их дружбу ситуация, но он боялся навсегда потерять доверие. Доверие самого дорогого для себя человека.

Он стал искать Кенму: у школы, на волейбольной площадке, в его любимых музыкальных магазинах, даже позвонил еще раз пять — нет.

Неожиданно он увидел знакомую красную кофту, а в ней — худая фигурка, разложившаяся на скамейке.

Кенма лежал с закрытыми глазами, как обычно без улыбки на лице, его светлые волосы были всё ещё растрепанными — даже причесаться не успел, торопился — и разметались по спинке скамейки, ноги вытянуты метра на два, а сам он чуть ли не падает с неё; но, как показал опыт, ему так «удобно» и «черт, Куроо, отстань, не упаду».

Услышав шебуршание и почувствовав чьё-то присутствие, Кенма открыл глаза, и тут же наткнулся на взволнованный взгляд карих глаз. Козуме испуганно дернулся и сел нормально, отворачиваясь и устремляя взгляд куда-то вправо. Куроо осторожно подсел к нему и вздохнул с облегчением — нашел.

— Козуме… — Он осторожно дотронулся до руки связующего, проводя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони. Тот опустил голову и мельком взглянул на него.

— Что? — Он не обижался — это видно. Просто расстроен и разочарован. А это хуже.

— Прости меня. — Тетсуро придвинулся ближе и положил подбородок тому на плечо, пытаясь состроить щенячьи глазки, пусть тот того и не видел. Он грустно смотрел на светлые развевающиеся на легком ветерке волосы, так близко находящиеся сейчас, так близко, что можно было почуять запах апельсинового шампуня.

— За что? Всё в порядке. — Кенма, наконец, взглянул на друга, с выражением на лице, означавшим что-то вроде «Ты такой придурок, но я люблю тебя». Куроо встрепенулся и немного оживился, но всё же чувствовал вину.

— Не в порядке, я поступил, как скотина какая-то. — Он закрыл глаза и зарылся лицом в плечо парня, словно кот.

— Я не сержусь. — Кенма устало, с нежностью, улыбнулся и погладил его по волосам. Они делали так ещё с детства — Куроо прижимался к нему, а тот зарывался пальцами в волосы; может, это не совсем по-дружески или «парни так не делают», но им было всё равно.

Куроо счастливо улыбнулся, понимая, что всё и правда хорошо.

— Будешь..? — Козуме вытащил из большого кармана кофты ту самую шоколадку, что взял неосознанно, уверяя себя, что это для «позавтракать». На самом же деле он в глубине души ждал его. Тетсуро.

— Буду. — Брюнет рассмеялся, открывая яркую обертку, отломил небольшой кусочек для друга — тот не очень любил сладкое — и начал медленно есть — любимая шоколадка… Кенма всегда знал, чего он хочет, когда и в какой момент. А сейчас хотелось снова окунуться в детство — когда не было забот, нагрузки в учёбе и обязанностей. Когда можно было вот так, как сейчас, просто лежать на коленях у Кенмы и поедать шоколад, прислушиваясь к различным звукам, издающимися из его приставки или телефона, порой на фоне которых проскальзывали ругательства - опять проиграл, забыл сохраниться или пропустил бонус.

Разве не идеально?


End file.
